Dehuai
Dehuai Li: “Now...you shall taste the wrath of Earth Sage Dehuai, True Ruler of the Nine Heavens! Wah hah hah hah!!” Dehuai's boast to Yuri before engaging him in battle in person for the first time. Dehuai is one of the main villains from the game Shadow Hearts. He is a Taoist sage that dwells in China and seeks to turn Shanghai into his personal demonic stronghold at the center his own empire on the continent. History: Dehuai was considered the great sage of China, trained by legendary Chinese Taoist mystic, Master Xifa. He became corrupt with power and was cast away by Master Xifa but by then he had learned enough sorcery to become a menacing threat within China and took up residence in Shanghai. When the Japanese invaded China Dehuai began to focus his powers on expelling the Imperialist forces. He decided to create a gate to hell driving-out the military and asserting his power over the populace with his dark servants with a ritual he called the Demon's Gate Invocation. However a man named Jinpachiro “Ben” Hyuga, who was a special agent within the Japanese military. Ben was a harmonixer, a being with the ability to transform his body into that of demonic entities he fused his soul with. Ben was joined in his battle against the mad sage with Dehuai's brother Zhuzhen who was also an adept student of Master Xifa. Ben tried to stop Dehuai during the final rites tearing his left arm and leg off in the process, but Dehuai still managed to complete the ceremony. With Demon's Gate Invocation completed Ben decided to counter it by fusing with the demonic entity Dehuai had summoned. Though the fusion weakened the creature by trapping it in Ben's flesh he could not control it and was struggling, futilely, to keep from becoming possessed. Zhuzhen was left no choice but to kill his friend effectively undoing Dehuai's scheme. After the Demon's Gate Invocation failed Dehuai sealed himself off in his tower became a recluse. He would spend fifteen years nursing his wounds, replacing his limbs and planing his revenge. First thing Dehuai did was focus wiping out Hyuga's family. He sent several demonic parasites to inhabit the the bodies of the Hyuga's neighbors. The demons ate their hosts' families and finished off the village by going after the Hyugas. The demons would claim the life of Ben's wife but the trauma of seeing her die in-front of him would trigger the fusion power of Ben's son. Unbeknownst to Dehuai his servants were killed by a newly awakening harmonixer.Dehuai established connections with the local gangsters in Shanghai, giving mystical powers to the criminals willing to supply him in his isolation and pledge their loyalty to him upon his recovery. It was in this period of isolation that Dehuai would encounter a warlock calling himself Roger Bacon, in fact this as not the real Roger Bacon but a student of his named Albert Simon. Recognizing the name of the legendary Alchemist Dehuai listened eagerly to “Bacon”'s proposal. “Bacon” had a book called the Pulse Tract which he would offer Dehuai in to attempt a second ritual. As Dehuai looked over the book he came to the conclusion that “Bacon” did not know what he had and was more than willing to take advantage of the British warlock's generous gift. Dehuai spent the remained of his fifteen years in seclusion perfecting his complex ritual, this time with the extreme potent Pulse Tract adding to his task. For his second ritual Dehuai was going to undertake what he called his Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation, which would summon instead of a demonic entity, an incarnation of the very planet's wrath. Dehuai's research hit a snag though when he found that to catalyze the ritual he would need to siphon the life force of a being with a profound spiritual connection to the divine. “Roger Bacon” offered to get one such being for Dehuai; the daughter of a rival of his, her name was Alice Elliot. “Bacon” failed to kidnap her and she escaped twice, once after he killed her father and a second time after the interference of a young man that came to her aid on the Trans-Siberian Express. When Bacon reported back to Dehuai he told him what happened and mentioned the name of the young man, Yuri Hyuga. Yuri also had the power of a harmonixer and Dehuai realized that fate had placed the key to his power in the charge of the son of his dead nemesis. “Bacon” offered further assistance but Dehuai decided to under take Alice's capture himself since she was now in his home-territory of China and he would have an opportunity kill the young Hyuga in the process. Dehuai eventually did capture Alice and siphoned off nearly all her power in his mystical device to catalyze the Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation. But by the time the invocation had run it's course Yuri and his friends had broken into his tower and battled the wicked Taoist sage. Dehuai escaped death in the first encounter and fell back to the ritual site as Yuri released the weakened Alice. Dehuai's ritual was once again disrupted by a troublesome interloper and Yuri pursued Dehuai for a second battle. The second battle with Yuri proved to be Dehuai's last but Dehuai used the last of his dwindling life force to power his Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation. Alas even with his dying declaration powering the ritual it still was not enough to fuels the sophisticated spell. It was moment's after Dehuai's meaningless sacrifice that “Bacon” appeared and effortlessly gave the spell one final push which sent the Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation into overdrive. Though Dehuai thought “Bacon” was just a magician wannabe devotee of Dehuai's 'great power' it turned out “Bacon” was just planning on using him to preform Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation to summon The Seraphic Radiance which “Bacon” hoped would destroy the world. As an Earth Sage Dehuai has the power to drawn upon all four major elements. Ha can also control apparitions and possess animals. His power to possess animals extends even to Xiaofang, Master Xifa's cat familiar given human form. Dehuai has the power to seal the spiritual totems of nature, the Yamaraja, and bind them to his will once their shrines are destroyed. Dehuai has adept training and knowledge in preforming mystical rites even if he is unable to succeed in his final endeavor. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Sorcerers Category:Brother of hero Category:Pawns Category:Dark Priests Category:Possessor